


two is company, three is a party

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, tokupoly ficathon 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: “You…” Jake reached for the cup of tea, if only to do something with his hands. “You both want to date me?”“Yes.” Emma tilted her head, a smile gentle on her face.





	two is company, three is a party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madelynne_pryor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelynne_pryor/gifts).



It was on a Tuesday that Jake found himself propositioned.

He was in the kitchen, a fresh pot of tea sitting between himself, Emma, and Gia. Emma poured each of them a cup before lifting her own, giving it a few blows and taking a slow sip from it. Gia leaned forward, her elbows firm on the tile.

“So? Is this alright with you?”

Since graduating high school the Megaforce team agreed unanimously to stay close to each other. It was pure luck that Noah found a house rental listed a few days later. When he relayed the information, it was again in agreement that the five would move in together.

Gia and Emma immediately claimed the master bedroom, the two confirming for the rest of them that they were a couple. That left the other rooms free, including a guest room for when Orion came back to Earth for a visit.

Six months passed with only minor fights between them.

So it came as a surprise, when Jake came from back soccer practice, to find Gia and Emma sitting around the table in the kitchen, faces blank. Troy was staying late at work that day, while Noah wasn’t due home from the lab for a few more hours.

“You…” Jake reached for the cup of tea, if only to do something with his hands. “You both want to date me?”

“Yes.” Emma tilted her head, a smile gentle on her face. “We totally understand if you’re not okay with this. We were just wondering…”

“We both like you, Jake. And we like each other. Do you like us?”

Gia’s hands were clenched tight under her chin, but her eyes were hard as ice.

“Of course I like you.”

Gia shook her head, strays of her hair loosening from its low ponytail. “We’ll let you think about it. Sorry to throw this at you.”

Jake rested his cup on the table, his hands shaking, “Yeah.”

* * *

 

A week went by, and Jake suffered.

Suddenly, everything Emma and Gia related found its way into his mind. Late at night, when he should be sleeping, Emma’s smiles graced his dreams, Gia’s laughter following. His soccer performance plummeted. His coach was threatening to bench him for the rest of the season.

Possibly the only thing not affected was his schoolwork, which he had Noah to thank for.

The other man was sitting up against the wall of his bed, books for his classes littering the area, while Jake hid his face in his hands.

They were studying for two hours when Emma poked her head in, asking what they wanted to dinner. Troy had requested pasta, but was open to any other ideas. One look at Emma’s face as Jake’s own burning.

She giggled against her hand, “Let me know when you two decide.” With that, she was gone.

Noah placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Is everything okay?”

“No,” was Jake’s muffled response.

It was impossible. There was no way Jake could talk to Noah about how not only one, but two people wanted to date him. At the same time. Noah already knew Emma and Gia were dating. How would he react if he saw Jake being all couple-like with one of them?

He involuntarily shivered. There was no way he could handle it if his best friend shunned him because of it. He was still unsure if he was going to even agree to the whole thing.

The hand on his shoulder vanished, forcing Jake to lift his head.

Noah had huddled closer to the wall, homework lay forgotten, “If you’re sure…” He caught Jake’s eye, giving him a shrug and a small smile, “I’ll here if you need to talk, though.”

“Thanks, man.”

* * *

Despite the knowledge that Gia and Emma were a couple, Jake could not deny he still harbored a huge crush on her. But what about Emma?

Yes, she was beautiful and every time she entered a room, the surrounding area brightened. But was that enough?

Jake rubbed his hands together, pacing back and forth in the hallway. He had been silent for a whole week, and while he appreciated the space to think, it was slowly starting to eat away at him.

And so, he made his decision.

Slapping his cheeks, he gave a low shout as to not startle Troy, who was napping next door.

Slipping through the house, he neared the master bedroom, lifting a hand to knock when he froze.

“Maybe it was a bad idea.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Come on, Emma. It’s been a week.”

Jake neared the door, holding his ear to it.

“We _did_ spring it on him. It’ll be disappointing, but we can’t blame him for not…” There was a pause. “Gia, stop it. This is serious.”

“But you always look so cute when you pout.”

A giggle resounded, and Jake backed away. They were talking about him. And now they… weren’t.

He shook his head, no, he decided and he was going to let them know what he wanted.

The knock somehow sounded louder in his head, and he kept his face blank as the door opened.

Gia and Emma only looked a bit disheveled, but they let him in.

* * *

“I didn’t know this place existed!” Jake spoke over the heavy thump of the DJ’s mixtape. Emma merely winked over her shoulder as she led the man further onto the dancefloor. Once directly under the disco ball, which should really look tacky in such a place but somehow managed to work, Emma released his hand, raising her arms as she began to sway to the beat.

“Gia and I found it while we were exploring.” She moved in close, sliding her arms over Jake’s shoulders. Her breath tickled his ear, “It’s okay to dance. No one’s watching.”

Nodding, Jake let himself shift his weight between his feet.

Emma reared back, twirling in tune to the song. She paused for only a moment, catching Jake’s movement with a glimpse.

“No!” She stepped forward, placing her hands on Jake’s hips. “Move these more! Feel the music!”

“This is a lot harder than it looks, okay???” Jake held onto Emma’s shoulders, grip tight as he concentrated on moving his hips along with Emma’s hands. His brow furrowed as his hip went the opposite to the pressure of Emma’s hand, and he raised his head, protest at the tip of his tongue.

Whatever he was about to say never left his lips, as Emma’s eyes darted to something behind him. Before Jake even had a chance to look and see what caught Emma’s eye, leather-clad arms draped over his shoulders, and another set of lips brushed against his earlobe.

“Were you guys going to start this party without me?”

“Gia—!”

“Hey babe,” Gia smirked as Emma reached up and kissed those same lips.

“You’re late. I was giving Jake here dance lessons.”

“I saw.”

Jake felt himself flush, despite the shiver he felt as he felt Gia kiss his ear once more. “I was okay.”

“Hmm… Dance with me, next.”

The song eased seamlessly into the next, as Jake was swirled around so he was facing Gia and had his back to Emma.

“I feel like part of a sandwich.”

The words fell from his mouth, his face burning in embarrassment. Gia didn’t react as much as press in close, her jacket giving off squeaks as the leather rubbed against Jake’s own.

“That’s find by me.”

More arms wrapped around his torso, as a pair of breasts rested against his back.

* * *

The night was a blur after that, Jake getting lost in the feel of the music and the bodies pressing against his own. At some point they had left the club, Emma’s laughter fading into the wind, the three of them successfully fitting on the woman’s motorcycle.

The rest of the house was silent, the lights to every room off, as they made their way to the master bedroom. They fell into the blankets, Gia reaching over and pressing a firm kiss to Emma’s mouth.

Like a bucket of water being dumped on his head, Jake suddenly felt cold all over. The bed was stifling, the blankets like ropes wrapping around his legs.

Before he could pull away, Gia and Emma turned in unison towards him, bringing him into their own mess of limbs. Emma kissed his mouth, tongue already slipping inside, as Gia trailed kisses down his neck. One of them slipped his shirt over his head, Emma once again locking lips with him as Gia worked her own down Jake’s chest.

Fingers clenching, Jake was unsure where to put his hands.

Emma pulled back, lifting a hand to rub Jake’s cheek, “Are you okay?”

Gia paused, fingers ghosting just above his waistband. She looked up, brow furrowed. Judging by the raging boner in his pants, Jake understood the look she was giving him.

He hadn’t answered them yet, his eyes wide at their scrutiny.

He swallowed, “Yeah.”

Sitting back on her legs, Gia crossed her arms. “Jake.”

Emma let her hands fall into her lap. “This isn’t going to work if you don’t communicate with us.”

“I…” Jake flexed his fingers again, looking down at the bed. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be doing.”

Emma tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

He gave a half-hearted shrug, “You two seem to be doing everything. I’m just… here.”

Gia huffed out a short laugh. Without waiting, she crawled into Jake’s lap, taking his hand and placing it on Emma’s chest. “Then all you have to do is what you want. If we don’t like it, we’ll tell you. Okay?” At his nod, she kissed Jake on the nose, followed by Emma. “Now let’s have some awesome sex.”

And then they did.


End file.
